Sweet Emotion
by Kazuli
Summary: i tend to title fics by the song i'm listening to at the moment...RemusSirius fic, marauders era, sixth year. Remus is in lovedenial, Sirius is secretly in love, James is thick as a troll, and Peter is underestimated...again.
1. Like Puppies

**Author's Note: Ahhhh! This is my first fic that I've actually finished. Mwahaha! Lets all say goodbye to the Kaz , master of starting projects she never finishes, and HELLOOOOO fic completing Kaz. victory dance. Have you guy's noticed how asterisks really don't work here? It makes me mad. Tres mad. I love asterisks. Ggrrr. Okay so you should read the fic. Cause it's finished!**

**Warnings: Slash (well duh, it's Remus/ Sirius) nothing too graphic, this is my OTP so I don't want to hear any flamings of the pairing (if you don't like the pairing don't bother reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Sirius, Remus, or any other Marauder. Sadly. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER ONE: LIKE PUPPIES**

"Hey guys," Sirius panted as he bounded up to his three best friends, "Sorry it took so long, some _idiots_ put the class set of the sixth year Transfiguration textbooks in the cupboard all wonky an' shit so McGonagall made me stay behind and fix it," He scowled.

James laughed, "And we've unearthed yet another woman who has fallen, helpless, for Padfoot's charms!"

Sirius pushed him playfully, "Shut up, Mr. Still-trying-to-get-Gingertop's-attention!"

A brief scuffle followed, Unbeknownst to the two boys they were being watched. They were being watched by none other than their best friend, Remus James Lupin.

Remus sighed; lately he'd caught himself gazing at Sirius way to much for his own good. He found himself studying the way the other boy's muscles rippled under the white collared shirt he wore, and the way his raven hair brushed his shoulders and how the wind blew it gently across his face. He thought of gazing into those peat bog eyes, running his hands down Sirius's smooth back and kissing those soft pouty lips.

"…Oony, Moony!"

"Y-yes?" To Remus's chagrin, he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"So Moony," James smirked at him with a calculating glint in his eye, Remus began to perspire, "Who is she?"

"Wha-what?" Remus asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, Come on! Don't think we didn't notice your love-sick sighs and your-erm…-_nighttime _activities," Sirius scoffed.

Remus had a sinking feeling that the "nighttime activities" that Sirius had referred to were not the ones having to do with the full moon.

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about," he said, sounding guilty even to his own ears, he hoped fiercely that they wouldn't press the matter, what if they found out he was…gay?

"Come now Moony mate, you can confide in your Padfoot, he'll teach you how to snag the one you love and capture the heart of girls with a single smile! One week with the earthly Eros and she will follow to the end of the world!" Sirius flung an arm around Remus's shoulder flamboyantly and stretched his hand out to the horizon, "Just picture the possibilities!" He gazed off into the distance for a few seconds longer, just for effect.

Then, as if snapping out of his revelation, Sirius quickly retracted his arm and turned to face Remus, "So, how 'bout it? Shall I help you win fair lady's heart?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Remus stood there, stuttering while his friends looked on, evil grins plastered across their faces. He turned to Peter, "A little help here?"

The other boy just raised his eyebrows. "_Little rat!"_ Remus thought as he glared at his said friend.

Apparently Sirius had decided that Remus had been silent for too long. "_Please_ let me help you! You haven't had a girlfriend since…well, ever! And it would make us all so happy if our Moony finally found love," He looked at him with his big brown puppy-dog eyes just imploring him to say yes.

"_But he doesn't know that my "fair lady" is really – no! I can't think like that! I cannot fall in love with my best friend!** …**too late – my love that he soo wants me to have is him." _ Remus flopped into a squashing red arm chair resignedly, "_I'm such a poof,"_

"Now, now Moony, why the long face?" James peered at him, "Don't you want her to like you?"

"Never fear, oh Moony moon moon! I shall not rest until you two are entwined in passionate looooove!" Sirius sighed, a goof grin upon his face.

"Umm. Okay." Remus said in a small voice.

"Huh?" Sirius blinked at him.

"Okay, you can shower me with your worldly knowledge of woman," Remus rolled his eyes, it wouldn't hurt to know how Sirius won over so many girls, he could always use such knowledge for….

"You- You mean it?" Sirius asked almost timidly, "Yay! I'm so happy, we're gonna get this girl for you, and it'll be perfect and wonderful, and all because of me!" his eyes glazed over as he sunk off into a blissful reverie.

All of the sudden Sirius launched himself at Remus. The next thing he knew, he was sandwiched between his armchair, which was laying back to the ground, and Sirius, a very warm and nice smelling Sirius.

"…Um," Remus stared up at Sirius's wide eyes, into the oddest expression he'd ever seen on his friend's face. He looked dazed, out of breath, and there was something else there that he couldn't exactly place, lust? Passion? No, it couldn't be…could it?

He didn't have any more time to ponder it though; Sirius snapped back to his usual energetic, flamboyant self and rolled of Remus casually. He offered him a hand but Remus had other plans.

Grabbing his friend's hand he yanked, Sirius toppled over just as he'd hoped. This time Remus ended up on top, a guttural growl escaped from the back of his throat and a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

Sirius tried to get up, but Remus wouldn't let him, "Nice try Pads, but you forget, I _am_ a werewolf."

"Yeah," Sirius grunted, "Although no one would guess it the way you ponce about, reading 'fine literature' and wearing glasses," he finished gasping out. With a final effort he shoved Remus of and rolled over him.

"You two are acting like puppies." James remarked casually.

The two boys broke away from the staring contest they were having and Remus suddenly became painfully aware of the situation; Sirius's legs had somehow gotten tangled between his own and his shirt had ridden up, bear his torso. Sirius's hand was much to close to a certain body part for comfort and his was just brushing his own cheek. Remus grunted and pushed his friend off him.

He beat a hasty retreat up to his dorm to take a cold shower. But no amount of cold showers could erase that look in Sirius's eyes, from Remus's memory.


	2. Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the second chapter. Thanks for reading more! Please review! I love reviews! And I love reviewers! And if I could I would bake you all delicious cookies with a chocolate covered Sirius in the middle….**

**Warnings: Slash (well duh, it's Remus/ Sirius) nothing too graphic, this is my OTP so I don't want to hear any flamings of the pairing (if you don't like the pairing don't bother reading.) I don't want to spoil it but there is some lip action in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Sirius, Remus, or any other Marauder. Sadly. Very sadly.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWO: KISSING LESSONS**

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips to find Sirius lying on his four-poster, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up, mate? It's not like you to come up so early."

Sirius started, "Sorry Lupin, didn't see you," He said, detatchedly.

"Hey, why so cold Pads?" Remus asked, concerned for his friend.

Sirius turned his head; he stared at him as if trying to decide what he should tell him, "It's…nothing," Then he smiled, "Sorry Moony, why don't we get to work on this girl of yours, eh?"

Remus sighed metally; it was so like Sirius to change the subject like that. Oh well he supposed he'd have time to worry about his friend's odd behavior some other time. A time when he didn't have to worry about the "girl" Sirius thought he was helping him to win over. Maybe he should just tell Sirius that there was no girl.

"Hi! Remus!" Sirius walked over to him and waved a hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry. Listen mate, about the bird, it's-"

Oh no! Oh no, you are not backing out now! I refuse to let you!" Sirius huffed.

"But-" Remus began helplessly.

"No buts!" was the fierce reply.

"Fine," Remus said petulantly.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked as if Christmas had come early and he'd just gotten an especially nice present. "Alright then, first of all, who is she?"

"N-no! I'm not going to tell you!" Remus panicked.

"What? It's not like I'm going to laugh at you or mock your taste! Unless it's my cousin or something," Sirius mused, "Wait, it isn't Bella is it?"

Remus had to laugh, "No, definitely _not._"

"Okay. Then who is it?"

"None of your business," Remus turned away to face the cold, grey, castle wall.

"Oh, Moony, I'm going to have to know who it is eventually! especially when you two start dating!"

I'll- I'll tell you later, okay?" He turned to face his friend and smiled weakly, " Is that okay?"

Sirius let out a sigh, "fine, _be _that way,"

Remus sank onto his bed, relieved.

"First, we have to device a plan for talking to her alone. Do I at least get to know what house she's in?"

"Gryffindor," Remus mumbled.

"Great, okay, now we have to find out what her schedule is, you can meet up with her in between classes and make it look incidental, and-" Sirius stopped abruptly. "Remus are you even listening to me?"

"Look, I already know her pretty well, I can talk to her when ever I want," Remus told Sirius.

"Wait, what? And why don't you?"

"But I do!' Remus replied helplessly.

Sirius looked annoyed, "So, if you talk to her so often and know her so well, how come she's not head-over-heels in love with you? It's impossible for anyone who gets to know you like that _not_ to fall in love with you!" He paused to consider.

"Wait! Does she have a boyfriend already? It's not ginger-top is it? Oh Remus, the _scandal!_" Sirius's eyes lit up.

"No Padfoot, it is _not_ Lily, and she doesn't have a boyfriend, I just haven't got the er- guts to tell her that I like her yet."

"Moony, have you ever _kissed _anyone before?" Sirius asked slowly.

Remus's head shot up, "Huh?"

"I didn't think so…okay, well that's another thing we need to…" Sirius said as if talking to himself, "Moony, you know that, at some point, you are in fact, going to have to kiss her. You don't want to make a bad impression now do you?"

"Erm…" Remus said intelligently.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, please help me Sirius'" he said satified.

Amazing how many words Sirius could interpret a simple 'erm' to mean, Remus thought.

'Well seeing as I have gotten the most action out of almost everyone in the entire school, I think that-yes, this will have to do, I think that _I _shall teach you." He looked at Remus benignly.

Remus was flabbergasted, "Wha-wha- what?"

"Don't worry, I won't laugh at you!"

Before Remus could figure out exactly what had just happened, Sirius was on the bed next to him.

"Okay, ready?" Without waiting for an answer Sirius continued, "Just followed my lead and don't slobber, girls don't like it much," He winked.

Seeing his friend's trepidation he added, "C'mon Moony! It's nothing to get freaked out about! There's nothing wrong with a friend helping out another friend. It's not like kissing me will make you _gay!_ Honestly, Moony, I don't know why you're so worked up, you attempt to kiss me often enough when you're drunk!"

"I _WHAT?" _Remus panicked.

"Oh, I forgot, it was supposed to be a secret," Sirius said apologetically, "When you're drunk you kiss almost anyone; it's so funny watching you that we weren't going to say anything. Now you'll never drink again."

"Padfoot!" Remus growled.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Let's just get on with the lesson, eh?" Sirius held up his hands defensively.

All at once, Remus felt his best friend's soft lips doing things he'd dreamed about for months. He made a small noise of surprise, but sunk into the kiss, subconsciously wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck as he felt Sirius run his hands down his back. It felt so natural; Remus was nestled into Sirius's body as if he had been there for his entire life. A voice in the back of his head was whispering that he was kissing his best friend, his best _guy_ friend…who was a boy; that was _not_ was his first kiss was supposed to be. But he shut it out, deepening the kiss.

Sirius let out a whine eliciting a wolfish growl from Remus, he felt his cock harden and throb. Sirius pushed him down on the bed and began a trail of kisses down his jawbone. With a start, Remus felt something that was definitely not a wand grind into his thigh. He let out a (slightly smothered) yelp as he gained full realization of the situation and pulled away flushed.

Sirius blinked and jumped up. He attempted to act casually, but Remus couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in Sirius's pants.

"Erm…That was good, you're a fast learner," Sirius said, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Yah," Remus said, not looking at him. _"He knows I'm gay!_ _What am I going to do?_ _He knows I fancy him! Gah!"_ his inner voice shouted at him. He buried his face in his pillow.

"Remus?" Sirius asked timidly.

"mmhghsjdfalkm" Remus muttered into his pillow.

"You're not- you know- _mad_ at me or anything? Because I, you know-"

"Jumped me?" Remus cut in, rolling onto his back.

"Well yah," Sirius agreed, looking sheepish.

Remus sighed. It's not like he could stay mad at Sirius for anything anyway, even that time he'd accidentally shrunken Remus the night before the full moon and he'd become a mini-werewolf.

"No. It's okay."

"Good," Sirius let out a sigh of relief.


	3. I Knew it!

**Author's Note: I wrote this entire fic down on paper before I started to type it up and I didn't have any chapter breaks so I wasn't quite sure where chapter two should end and three should start…and where this one should end. **

**Warnings: Slash (well duh, it's Remus/ Sirius) nothing too graphic; this is my OTP so I don't want to hear any flamings of the pairing (if you don't like the pairing don't bother reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Sirius, Remus, or any other Marauder. Sadly. Very very sadly.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER THREE: I KNEW IT!**

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully. The Kiss was never brought up again but the memory of it hung between them, causing electric jolts to shoot through Remus's veins every time he and Sirius touched.

His friends were still badgering him about the "girl" he was supposedly hiding, but he figured it could've been worse. They could know it was actually Sirius he was in love with/lusting after.

"Hey Remus," Peter said slyly as he walked up to the squashy armchair that was currently Remus's favorite.

He sighed, "Wormtail, if you're going to try and figure out who she is you might as well save your breath and walk right back the way you came."

"Oh no. I don't need to figure out who 'she' is," An evil grin appeared on Peter's round face, sending warning bells off in Remus's head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked doggedly.

"Come on Moony, Jim may be thick as these walls but I'm not! I know who you're sighing after," Peter paused and stared at him, "It's Sirius, isn't it."

Remus felt the heat creep up his neck; that was enough of an answer for Peter.

He hooted, "Ha! I knew it! Not that I blame you though, if I had the tiniest inclination towards the other team, I'd want him too!"

Remus buried his face in his hands, "How long have you known?"

Peter sat back on the arm of Remus's chair, "Oh, for a while I think. Don't worry Moon, I'm not going to tell anyone! And there's nothing wrong with being gay. Plus, I don't know if I should be telling you this but…well, I'd just like to point out that Sirius has been doing a lot of sighing and staring in your general direction lately," he winked and hopped off the chair.

"_Well that was interesting,"_ Remus thought to himself, more than a little slack-jawed.


	4. The Couple of the Century

**Author's Note: I might end up putting this chapter and chapter three togetherm because chapter three was so short. But this one's pretty long …gah! I don't know. **

**There's a little bit of Lily/James in this chapter too. **

**Warnings: Slash (well duh, it's Remus/ Sirius) nothing too graphic, this is my OTP, so please don't hate on the pairings in reviews and what not. (I might have to come over there and kung fu yo ass!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Sirius, Remus, or any other Marauder. Sadly. Very very extremely sadly. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE COUPLE OF THE CENTURY**

The portrait hole swung open just as Remus was recovering, to reveal none other than…

"'Lo Remus!" Sirius grinned as he sauntered over, he took a seat on the recently vacated arm of Remus's chair, "Éclair for your thoughts?"

Remus didn't trust himself to look into Sirius's eyes, so he settled for the hand holding the éclair.

Grabbing it he said, "Thanks Pads, my favorite, what exactly do you want?"

Sirius tried to simultaneously beam and look hurt, an attempt that failed miserably, "What makes you think I _want_ anything? Maybe I was just being _nice_ and bringing my dear friend Moony a chocolate éclair, fresh out of the oven."

"How could I have doubted you?" Remus rolled his eyes, "Are you _sure_ you don't have some Charms paper you need help writing?" He asked skeptically.

"Well actually…" Sirius trailed off hopefully, "But you're getting me off topic! Meh! What I REALLY wanted to see you about is this!" He flourished James' invisibility cloak proudly.

Remus raised his eyebrow, "Very impressive Sirius. Of course it would be _more_ impressive if I hadn't seen it a million times already."

"No!" Sirius said, exasperated, as if anyone should've figured out what so fascinating about James' cloak, "Prongs is preparing to ask out carrot-top! Not only is this the event we've been waiting for, for the last century, and I refuse to miss it, but it will be a good learning experience for you," He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Before Remus had time to protest, he was being dragged out of the common room and away from his nice, snuggly chair, into the cold stone hallway. He grumbled the whole way.

"Oh quit you're whinging! Might I remind you that we're about to view the proposal of the CENTURY?" Sirius cast the cloak over his and Remus's shoulders.

Remus couldn't help but notice the fresh, clean, unmistakably Sirius smell emanating from his best friend. Nor could he help feeling the warmth on his left side that was the result of being squished against Sirius. There was a time when all four of the marauders (when Pete was in rat form) could fit in the cloak but now, as two sixteen-year-old guys it was a tight fit. And so were Remus's pants.

"Shh! Here they come!" Sirius said unnecessarily as he pushed Remus under the stairs across the hall. It was a squeeze but they fit.

The two boys watched their best friend approach with baited breaths. Lily walked beside him looking a radiant as ever.

"Lucky sod," Sirius muttered; Remus elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up. He pointed at the couple.

Lily began to speak, "Did you want to ask me something James?"

It looked as if, for the first time in his life, James Potter was unsure of himself. He looked at his shoes and then peered up through his bangs at the bombshell redhead in front of him and gulped.

"_This is it,"_ Remus thought silently, _"he's actually going to do it."_

Looking Lily full in the face, James began to speak, "Lily Evans, I'm asking you for real now, you are the smartest, most beautiful, funniest girl I've ever laid eyes on, will you go out with me?"

Lily eyes widened ("Oh, as if she didn't see that coming," Sirius snorted.) James blinked and looked back at her nervously. Then she smiled, "James Potter, I would love to be your girlfriend."

James fairly leapt into the air with joy. He grabbed her around the waste and swung her around, "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" He shouted.

"_Yep. James and his flamboyant self are back,"_ Remus grinned.

James and Lily were staring into each other's eyes; he'd stopped celebrating and was completely focused on his girlfriend. Their lips met in the middle, it was like a kiss from a movie, Remus sighed. He really was a hopeless romantic.

He turned his head only to come face to face with Sirius, Sirius with his beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, and unnaturally long eyelashes. He fair melted, "You have gorgeous eyes Padfoot," He breathed, before he knew what he was saying.

Sirius smiled almost timidly, "Though not as amazing as yours."

Before either of them quite knew what was happening the three-inch gap between them closed. Remus's ears roared, he felt like he was floating, he never wanted the kiss to end. A canine growl escaped from the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't keep his hands off of Sirius's legs, his arms, his waist, his back. Sirius had tangled one hand into Remus's hair and the other was skimming over his arse and lower back. Everything was hazy and vivid at the same time. It reminded him of when they'd all tried LSD last year, but a thousand times better. He never wanted it to end. But it did.

The two boys sprang apart as they felt the cloak being pulled of their shoulders, they looked up at the one who'd caught them guiltily.

"Boys, boys," James said condescendingly, "You forget that I am the infamous owner of The Cloak and have honed my spying skills to perfection, you must be silent as the fog to go unnoticed my _me_! But, I forgive you, because today I am the happiest man in the world! Lily is mine! Let's eat!" He offered a hand to each of them and yanked them up.

"_Peter was so right, James really is the most oblivious person in this school,"_ Remus though, shaking his head ruefully…and in doing so caught Sirius's gaze with his own, _"Oh shit!" _was all he could think of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all…BUT I'm kinda lazy/rushed…so I shall go and type up the next chapter.**


	5. Don't Cry

**Author's Note: I'm thinking this is the last chapter but I could be wrong…we'll see.**

**And I would just like to thank, Amberhawk so much shininess, MagicalWinryit's on a C2…that's so cool, Red Chaos Butterfly yay for bounciness, goldfish682 Slash action is bomb, Eric and Derek all your reviews made me soo happy! I shall not abandon it! Ever, Woodgie they're coming, California smells Funny Peter can be good at times…, Angels-above sad, true, but it gets better…love! And to everyone else, thank you sooosoo much!**

**Warnings: Slash (well duh, it's Remus/ Sirius) nothing too graphic, this is my OTP, so please don't hate on the pairings in reviews and what not. (I might have to come over there and kung fu yo ass!). Oh, and Remus turns into a bit of an idiot… cringes sorry...but I still think it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Sirius, Remus, or any other Marauder. Sadly. Very very extremely majorly sadly. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**CHAPTER FIVE: DON'T CRY**

Remus lay on his bed pondering the day's events. James had dragged him and Sirius down to the kitchens for a victory party with Peter (although it was very awkward between Sirius and himself). Since then Sirius had had plenty of opportunities to talk to Remus about the kiss and everything, but he hadn't. They couldn't keep doing this, this pretending nothing had happened.

But maybe it was nothing; maybe Remus was just letting his inner romantic run away with him. Everyone knew Sirius was a horny bastard who'd shag anything that moved. It was just his luck to fall for such a guy. It kind of hurt that Remus had become the next "project", just like all the rest of the girls (and probably boys too) that Sirius couldn't even remember the names of.

Unless…Sirius really did like him, but that was preposterous! Why would he like a bookish poof werewolf anyway?

All this thinking was just making him depressed, maybe it was better if he pretended nothing happened too, if that's how Sirius dealt with it, why couldn't he? He just couldn't bear to be another name on Sirius's hook-up list.

He sighed and rolled over. He was almost asleep when he heard the swish of fabric being pushed aside. He turned his head to see Sirius's eyes, his beautiful eyes, glittering in the darkness. He looked nervious almost, peering around the curtains of his four-poster. There was a pensive expression spreading across his face.

Remus sighed and sat up, motioning stonily to the edge of the bed. Sirius sat down slowly, casting a whispered silencing spell.

"Can I help you, Sirius?" Remus asked, annoyed. He tried to tell his quickening pulse that was how he felt too, but it just beat faster.

Sirius was silent.

"Look, either tell me why you woke me up at one in the morning or get out of my bed, Pads."

Sirius suddenly became animated, "Remus, _why_ are you ignoring this? _Why_ are you making this so difficult for me? How can you pretend nothing's happening?"

"What?" Remus asked resolutely. Sirius couldn't just come in here trying to talk about it after he'd been ignoring it for so long. He was going to stick with his plan of pretending it didn't happen…or not.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" Sirius's voice broke.

"Sirius, I-"

"Don't 'Sirius' me!" Sirius snapped.

"Fine, I won't. _Black_, you have to understand, I'm not good with relationships, in case you haven't noticed, I turn into a WEREWOLF once a month which makes it a _little_ hard to have a lover of any kind!" Remus snapped back.

"That doesn't matter to me! In case _you_ didn't notice, I became an animagus for you!" Sirius implored.

"Well I have _no_ wish to be another one of your toys that you throw away the next week!" Remus exclaimed roughly.

Sirius gaped, "You think _that's _what this is about? That I just want to-? No! I-" he choked a little, "I love you! Have since fourth year," He finished quietly.

Remus sat in stunned silence.

It's that girl, isn't it?" Sirius groaned.

Remus buried his head in his hands, "There was never any girl."

"Wha-what?" Sirius asked incredulously, "You mean you lied to us? But why, but-"

Remus cut him off sharply, "I was embarrassed, it seemed like a good cover at the time, but I supposed there's not really any point in hiding it anymore, Pete already figured it out. The person that I love," He took a deep breath, "The person who I love is _you_ Sirius."

Sirius just stared at him.

"The sighs, the daydreams, the," Remus blushed furiously, "cold showers that you thought were for some girl…They were all because of you," He voice cracked.

"But why didn't you _tell_ me?" Sirius asked sounding confused and a little hurt.

"Well for one thing, I didn't know if you liked me, or if you even swung that way, and then there was the whole thing about you having a new girlfriend every week. I didn't want – I won't be – I was scared you'd –"

But his pathetic ramblings were silenced by Sirius's soft lips on his own.

"There was never anyone for me but you, now that I know you feel the same I'll never leave you," Sirius said fiercely, eyes sparkling with emotion as he stared into Remus's own, "I love you Remus."

He couldn't help it, silent tears trickled down his cheeks and he collapsed into Sirius's embrace.

"Aw, Moony, don't cry," Sirius said, gently.

Remus pulled back suddenly and fixed a stern gazed on the other boy, "Now just because I love you and all, does _not_ mean I'll forgive you if you ever cheat on me! You promise that you'll stay true?"

"I'll never leave you, Remus, you romantic sod!" Sirius grinned and kissed him, sweet and long.

"What are you guys doing?" The boys looked up (for the second time) to see James looking slightly aghast, "Wha –"

"Oh, hello Jim!" Sirius grinned cheerfully as he announced, with an air of nonchalance, "I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Moony Lupin."

Remus shook his head at Sirius's casual style of announcing their new relationship. At least one of them could be so laid-back about everything.

"Oh," James said, looking dazed, "I would _never_ have guessed that you two would fall for eachother."

Peter appeared from behind James, "What'd I tell you, Moon? Thick as a troll!" he winked.

Remus barely had time to acknowledge him before Sirius pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
